'Tis The Season
This Page is entirely Fanfiction. Not canon to Bully in any way at all. 'Tis The Season is a Chrismas fanfiction set at Bullworth Academy, written in October because the author WayfinderOwl couldn't wait until December to write it. The timeline falls at the month of december during Behind The Mask and before the events of Girl World take place if the story were set that year. Protagonists Full bios can be found here; Joshua Hyde and Becky Delaney. Joshua Hyde After a punishment assigned by Dr. Crabblesnitch for "sneaking out" during a lock down, he is forced to get involved with the school play. He is the one who suggests A Christmas Carol, and directs it. Josh faces his first real Christmas. He has low expectations of it being all that great. Becky Delaney Already a member of the Performing Arts Club, she takes a rather active role in the production of the play. Both staring in the play, and using her knowledge of the way things work around Bullworth, she finds ways to get around the very tiny budget problems. Becky like any other member of the Performing Arts club yearns for the play to go on, and inspire at least one person to feel the Christmas spirit. Deuteragonists Full bios within the Behind The Mask universe can be found here; Pete Kowalski and Gary Smith. Pete Kowalski Roped into joining in with the play by best friend Josh and tormenter Gary. Secretly he enjoys being part of the play. Gary Smith Christmas hating sociopath, who only wishes to participate as long as he can make everyone else miserable. Really he wishes Christmas would disappear off the face of the earth, and a crappy school play isn't going to change that. Antagonist Name: Dr. Crabblesnitch Age: As old as the Grim Reaper, if you ask his students. Really, he is late fifties. The headmaster of the school, with a love for "school spirit" and making sure kids keep their noses clean. Pompous and has no respect from students. He is so easily manipulated by Gary Smith, thus the reason the play is happening. Dr. Crabblesnitch himself is a penny pinching miser with the school budget, hoping the play will fail. He is practically a Scrooge himself, doing everything he can to ruin Christmas for the kids of Bullworth. Other Characters *Eunice Pound *Pedro De La Hoya *Melody Adams *Ivan Alexander *Sarah Bennett *Milo Lopez *Antonia Elliot *Kendra Peyton *Louisa Lennox *Kenzie Young *Beatrice Trudeau *Bucky Pasteur Special Gift= It was an honor working with these characters. |-| Cameo= There was a special gift to two of the writers on the wiki who inspire me, having a cameo of my favorite characters appear in chapter 4 of the story. These characters are; *Susie "Blade" Chase, from C-Money Series created by TheToughGuy, who's story was abridged told in the form of a ghost story. *Jesse Tyler, from Muse, created by SodaCat. *Tripp and Gage Walker, from the Punks (SodaCat), created by SodaCat. *Alexis Monroe, from Style, created by SodaCat. |-| Synopsis Christmas has come to Bullworth, and all most everyone is preparing for the festivities, while the snow storm of the decade brewing. Josh and Gary face participating in the school play. With the help of Becky, Pete, and all the performing arts club, they try to put on a production of A Christmas Carol. Dr. Crabblesnitch practically takes on a living role of Scrooge himself, as he does just about everything he can to make sure the show won't go on. What is 'Tis The Season? 'Tis The Season is a spin off of sorts, bringing together both protagonists, for a festive story. It holds no major plot points crucial to either story. Writen purely to show what happens at Christmas for both protagonists. While bringing together all of my OCs, along with some of the canon characters that may play an important role in their individual stories. If you wished so, you could in fact skip over this story entirely, without losing out on any plot twists or connections. Serves merely as a chronological filler, for a part of the year that will be pretty much glossed over in the plot of Behind The Mask. Chapters *'Chapter 1' - A Bullworth Christmas Carol *'Chapter 2' - Chains For Marley *'Chapter 3''' - Now We're Getting Somewhere *'Chapter 4' - School Afterhours *'Chapter 5' - Revelations and Bookends *'Chapter 6' - And He Never Considered This *'Chapter 7' - One Step Forward, Two Steps Back *'Chapter 8' - The Last Curtain Falls Gallery File:Scrooge.png|Scrooge Past&Present.png|Ghosts of Christmas Past and Present. BeckyJosh.png|Becky and Josh Observing.png|Observing Category:WayfinderOwl's Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Friendship Category:Christmas